First night with you
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Estaba a punto de pasar, yo ya había cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora era su turno, sería completamente suya.


Hace un tiempo atrás se me ocurrió que podía haber sido así la noche especial de Edward y Bella, así q acá les dejo como yo creo que fue... espero q les guste mucho C:

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary**: estaba a punto de pasar, yo ya había cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora era su turno, sería completamente suya.

* * *

><p><strong>First Night<strong>

El agua nos dio una calurosa bienvenida, he hizo también que sus caricias se sintieran más cálidas que de costumbre, pues siempre eran heladas.

No me podía creer que seguía ardiendo internamente a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca para aplacar mi fuego.

Su desnudez era lo más perfecto que pudiera existir. Y mi deseo por tenerlo se acrecentaba con cada pequeña caricia o cada vistazo que podía darle a su escultural cuerpo desnudo.

A pesar que no me pudiera comparar en lo más mínimo con El, siempre pareció agradarle lo que veía en mi. Pues el deseo, ese fuego negro de su mirada, demostró más intensidad al verme también desnuda lo q me hizo sentir verdadera satisfacción al darme cuenta.

Luego de nadar un rato – la verdad no sé exactamente cuanto - tomó firmemente mi mano arrastrándome a su lado; mi piel quemaba ante su contacto y me hizo estremecer más de lo que esperaba pero no a causa del frío.

Posó sus labios en mi cuello y subió lentamente a mi mandíbula, pero cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, los devoró con desesperación… Allí recordé claramente la única vez que lo había hecho con anterioridad: cuando llegamos al acuerdo que estábamos por realizar por completo.

No pude alcanzar a creer el hecho surreal que él iba a estar conmigo en todos los sentidos… era un sueño perfecto.

Mi boca ardía, ávida por sus labios, jadeábamos bastante alto en comparación con la tranquilidad de aquella playa; me colgué de su cuello acariciando su cabello húmedo, su nuca, sus hombros.

No tenía idea si en verdad nos habíamos movido pero me sentí muy cómoda cuando me recostaba en algo suave y el mar ya no nos rodeaba. Probablemente estábamos en la habitación pero mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, mi cuerpo ardí por tenerlo y mi razón vagaba por algún lugar desconocido.

Cuando necesité respirar, me soltó de sus labios pero besó mi cuello y bajó un poco más, me estremecí. No había forma de callar los gemidos de mi pecho, y mientras el acariciaba mis hombros, sus labios dejaban un rastro húmedo y delicioso, sobretodo placentero al descender. Mis pechos fueron recorridos con mucha cautela pero con pasión por aquellos suaves labios. Pero no se detuvieron allí, mientras las mías buscaban acariciar su rostro o su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer ante mi contacto siguió bajando con sus labios aunque esta vez fueron sus manos las que acariciaron mis pechos.

¡Cielos! ¡Como había soñado que me tocara de esa manera!

Seguía gimiendo sin control y el placer amenazaba mi cuerpo de tal manera que mi respiración se hallaba demasiado entrecortada que de costumbre, mis manos lo querían todo y mi piel adoraba su contacto.

Quería muchísimo más q solo sentir sus manos o sus labios, y ansiaba mucho mas hacerle sentir exactamente o más la tortura tan abrumadora q estaba sintiendo yo. Cuando su lengua jugaba con mi ombligo me moví con rapidez desconocida, me miró desconcertado: como si esperase que me levantara y hullera… por lo q aproveché el momento lo giré sin reclamo alguno de su parte o resistencia y lo besé con más que simple entusiasmo…

Mientras rocé sus hombros y toqué su espalda, los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho, bajé decididamente hasta el estomago y me despegué de sus deliciosos labios para arrastrar los míos hacia su cuello y bajar un poco mas mientras recorría los músculos de su estomago con las manos…

Se estremeció violentamente y no me detuve ni un instante, lo que no me imaginé ni por asomo fue que lo tenía sometido, a mi total disposición… se dejo caer en la cama casi tan rápido como para marearme pero no lo hice. Seguí besándolo y en mi camino al sur de su cuerpo encontré la tan ansiada demostración de su deseo por mi… Pareció estar entregado al momento. Sin embargo me tomó rápidamente por los brazos para acostarme de nuevo y le di la mejor bienvenida posible abriendo mis piernas para El.

No me equivoque en absoluto, aunque la que posó en el centro de mi placer fueron sus calurosos y suaves labios. Con su lengua me hizo sentir en las nubes, literalmente, recorriéndome tan sensual e intensamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Mi corazón latía muchísimo más fuerte de lo q esperaba, mis piernas empezaron temblar y parecía q me daban una salva de electrochoques por la espina dorsal y recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin dejar ningún espacio vacío…

Entonces sentí mi primer orgasmo pugnando por liberarse, el que mi esposo vampiro provocaba y no había marcha atrás.

Al ver ese maravilloso rostro salir de entre mis piernas y el brillo negro de su mirada pensé q desfallecería en cualquier momento… ¡Era tan perfecto!

No pude esperar ni para recobrar el aliento… lo besé de forma exigente, entregándome por completo.

Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente mi cuerpo, mientras mis labios devoraban los suyos para a continuación recostarse sobre mí con mucho cuidado. La presión de nuestros cuerpos era encantadora y mi corazón se desbocó completamente a causa de lo que pasaría luego…

Mi cuerpo recibió con toda naturalidad el suyo, y me dio la impresión que ya estaban moldeados para encajar perfectamente. Éramos uno para el otro, ya no tenía dudas de so. Mi corazón no dejaba de atronarnos con su canto mientras sus movimientos lentos, en un principio, me bordeaban a la locura. Poco a poco se adentro en mi lo suficiente para notarme completamente unida a él. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho, para luego descender por mi cintura y masajeaba mis muslos mientras nuestras bocas continuaban luchando por demostrar todo lo q sentíamos uno por el otro. En cierto momento de aquella maravillosa experiencia, al notar que la velocidad de sus embestidas era mayor, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas. Esto hizo que soltara un gemido de lo más hondo de su pecho, casi como un gruñido… definitivamente era muestra del descontrol y el placer q sentíamos y ambos tomamos ventaja de aquello: me sujeté con fuerza de su cuello para besarlo mientras él me giraba cuidadosamente para ponerme sobre su cuerpo.

Resultó sencillo, resultó sencillo debido a la facilidad con la que él solía moverme y lo único que nos importaba eran las abrumadoras sensaciones. Parecía deleitarse con la textura de mis pechos y mi cuerpo rebotaba sobre el suyo en aquella posición tan sexy. La fricción era asombrosa, maravillosa y casi pude sentir cuando empezaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo aquella sensación de plenitud y gozo. El segundo orgasmo irrumpía en mi vientre nuevamente, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío con ferocidad acariciando mi espalda y mis caderas… nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenticos. Devoró mis pechos con sus labios y yo hice lo propio con su cuello, incluso lo mordí… su garganta su rostro… lo que pude alcanzar de su anatomía en ese maravilloso momento.

Ya no podía mas y tampoco quería q se acabase, de repente lo sentí, el placer aumentaba de forma considerable y mi mente se nubló, mis piernas temblaron, mis muslos se contrajeron al igual que mi interior, sentí la explosión más maravillosa del mundo invadir mis entrañas y su cuerpo estallando dentro de mí al mismo tiempo.

No dejamos de movernos pero no con la misma rapidez que antes y me deje envolver en sus brazos mientras que mis labios no pudieron evitar besarlo animadamente.

Me sentía dichosa y completamente feliz por lo que sonreí con todas mis ganas a pesar del cansancio.

-¡te amo!- suspiré feliz con la voz ronca, sobre sus labios.

- ¡y Yo a ti, mi Bella!- respondió con el mismo tono.

-Gracias por todo amor, por todo.- suspiré cansada con el corazón en la boca,

Lo amaba más que nunca pero el cansancio me aventaba al sueño.

-Duerme amor mío, duerme.- Y tarareó mi nana, para dormir placenteramente.

* * *

><p>Si lo sé no pude con mi genio y también subí esta versión, también espero que les agrade y que me den una ayuda (a parte del tiempo que se dan para leerme) y me dejen sus RR. La mayoría de las chicas que están acá han subido al menos un Os, y saben que el motor para seguir escribiendo es que nos dejen sus opiniones… Bueno un abrazo enoooooooooooooooooooooooorme de Emmet, y muchas miradas coquetas de Jasper… A Edward me lo guardo… jajajaja<p>

Ah, esta es la primera versión que subí en el Fb así que probablemente algunas ya la hayan leído (por cierto aparezco como Alexa V. Ramos y si me quieren agregar yo encantada… solo me mandan un mensaje diciendo que me hallaron en el FF para poder aceptarlas sin problemas) ok muchos besitos y abrazos, ya tengo que dormir… con Edward.


End file.
